<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scar by hyunjoonspurrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041170">Scar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoonspurrs/pseuds/hyunjoonspurrs'>hyunjoonspurrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, NO character deaths, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, changmin's dumb wtf, chanhee is... dumb too lol, i dont know what else to tag, kyunyu, nyukyu, nyukyu besties to lovers, purely fictional pls dont take this seriouly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjoonspurrs/pseuds/hyunjoonspurrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Chanhee had asked the gardener lists out the people that have tried to take the rose out of its bushes, who seemed to failed according to the blood on the thorns. But then there's this one, who sees the beauty in the flower, despite it having thorns as decoration. </p><p>And that seemed to be the gardener himself- <i>Ji Changmin<i>, Who knows the way to properly picked the flower that is Chanhee himself.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The summarry is not exactly what it looks like lol you'll find out &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">SCAR</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>song by [ <strong><em><span class="u">the boyz</span></em></strong> ]</p>
<hr/></blockquote><p>choi chanhee is pretty, kind, caring, popular, and <em>talented</em>. he has a beautiful voice that everyone either admire or is jealous of. he has a best friend, who takes care of him, who looks out for him, <em>and also loves him.</em></p><p> </p><p>that best friend, is <em>ji changmin</em>.</p><p> </p><p>he also has an exceedingly rare disease, namely <strong>hanahaki</strong>. according to his determined tone and solid words- he will not tell the name of the man he loves to his beloved best friend, much to the younger’s dismay. </p><p> </p><p>“why don’t you tell me huh?”</p><p> </p><p>and that brings us here, in the security of chanhee’s four walled room and with changmin pinning him to the bed with that look on his face that demands <em>answers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“because <em>it doesn’t matter</em>,” chanhee said in a calm voice, hiding his rapidly beating heart and the blush on his face that changmin did not notice. <em>thank goodness</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“it matters if its about you!” changmin whined at how stupid the statement he had heard sounded. “now tell me, so this hanahaki of yours will be healed and you won’t suffer anymore!” changmin exclaimed, chanhee laughed breathlessly at his cuteness and tried to free himself from the younger, but changmin held both of his hand and now chanhee feels like he will cough soon. but he stopped it, he tried to hide his pain and smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“you’re really persistent huh? do you really want to know who?” changmin nodded vigorously, “if you did know the name, you still aren’t sure if he did love me or not, because if he doesn’t, say bye to me.”</p><p> </p><p>the curiosity changmin had is not only the reason that he wants to know who this person is. he wants to know who is this oh-so perfect person that made the choi chanhee fall in love to the point of getting his disease that made his life a living hell. isn't love suppose to be beautiful, but roses has thorns too.</p><p> </p><p>changmin pouted, “I’ll make sure you won’t die, trust me on this. anyone will easily fall for you.” changmin admitted, and maybe not romantically. but for everyone, chanhee is n actual angel- albeit a little bit of a tsundere, much like his self proclaimed son, kim sunwoo- he cares and loves too much.</p><p> </p><p>but chanhee doesn't know that, he doesn't have any idea. so instead, he commented in his head, except<em> for you</em>, as he smiled at him, full of charms, hiding the longing. </p><p> </p><p>“then guessed it, guess who it is.” he challenged him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>what?</em>” changmin squeaks in disbelief, “our school has like, more than a thousand students and how can I know and list all of them?” he asked. but not like chanhee is the type to fall for anyone whom he didn't know- love at first sight isn't exactly chanhee's forte. but for love, nothing is impossible.</p><p> </p><p>chanhee giggled. “a little helpful hint, he’s in our circle of friends.” <em>bingo</em>. </p><p> </p><p>changmin’s face brightened, “is he, perhaps, very handsome?” chanhee nodded with a hum. changmin thought for a second, all his friends are handsome, admittedly.</p><p> </p><p>one was so insanely handsome even after three years of friendship he didn't know if he was real or not. yes, it's kim younghoon. there's this one who is the epitome of husband material- and yes again, it's lee sangyeon.</p><p> </p><p>lee jaehyun and lee juyeon is the two pretty best friends that happened to also be the two talented best friends. jaehyun is born with hardwork and determination- while juyeon is born with elegancy and delicate movements that even how he stands screams royalty. the moonbae couple is, however, an angel. two with the voice of an angel, one is an actual, angel. </p><p> </p><p>but there were his friends that in one second is <em>so fucking handsome and perfect</em> but the next time you'll see them, they're <em>baby</em>. no sugarcoating or exaggerating whatsoever, because the examples are their very own maknaes or what the hyungs calls them- the <em>aces</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“is he also cute?” chanhee nodded. “<em>very</em>, like everything he does is cute for me.” now, that's leading to something. out of all the maknaes, there's this one who melts literally everyone's hearts.</p><p> </p><p>changmin’s eyes widened in surprise, as he exclaimed the name in realization and awe. “hyunjoon?”</p><p> </p><p>but all chanhee did was laughed out loud, because they may have many friends, or maybe ten friends but that's even number that means they're all possibly taken by each other. “no! remember, there’s juyeon,”</p><p> </p><p>changmin nodded in realization, “and eric. don’t forget about that kid.” chanhee smiled, “<em>and</em> eric.” juyeon and eric are already in a relationship but god knows how much love and fondness the two have in their eyes whenever they talk to hyunjoon, they talk about hyunjoon, they stare at hyunjoon. </p><p> </p><p>“then… juyeon, eric and hyunjoon are eliminated,” chanhee giggled at him, “what is this, produce 101?” changmin’s eyebrows are knitted together and his eyes were narrowed, showing he was concentrating. “give up yet?”</p><p> </p><p>changmin just glared at him, “no, I will find out this man who is making you suffer this awful disease.” he said, feeling more determine from the being underestimate by his own <em>best friend,</em> which kinda hurt.</p><p> </p><p>the best friend part, i mean. </p><p> </p><p>chanhee unconsciously wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. “sure, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>changmin started to list out all the men in their friend group, while also cancelling the ones who are taken, lowkey taken, or just not chanhee’s type.</p><p> </p><p>“younghoon hyung and jaehyun hyung are together, cancelled! and, you also help Jacob for kevin so, moonbae cancelled. oh! sangyeon hyung??” chanhee shake his head, showing a no. “younger guys, I have eyes on younger guys.” changmin’s eyes widened at the new information.</p><p> </p><p>“oh!! sangyeon hyung cancelled!! its haknyeon, am I right?” changmin’s eyes were shining as he hopes for a positive answer. but he got a no, he frowned, “but you always shower him with love and give him affection, you even kissed him on the forehead sometimes! and,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“you don’t do that to sunwoo, and he’s your favorite child!” chanhee smirked, “awe~ kyu is jealous~” changmin shook his head, head screaming that yes<em>, I am</em>. yes, he is jealous. but words that came out of one's mouth could be the opposite of whatever was thinking as he said,“no, i’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>“sure, sure.” chanhee rolled his eyes but still kept his smile on his face, “no, he’s not it. and sunwoo is <em>not</em> my favorite child! hyunjoon is!” changmin snickered at the last statement, “<em>sure, sure</em>.” he mimicked but with a higher pitch, chanhee rolled his eyes, “i did <em>not</em> sound like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“back to topic,” chanhee smiled at him. he cannot wait to see his reaction when he realizes it, <em>no, he’s kidding</em>. he is nervous but you do not hear that from <em>the</em> choi chanhee.</p><p> </p><p>“well, eric is, as you said, have eyes for juyeon and hwall, you see sunwoo as your child, and now that leaves <em>ji changmin</em>!” he exclaimed happily, his words not sinking in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>chanhee laughed at his expression, knowing that even if he said the name, he actually haven't figured it out all together. “correct! what do you want your reward to be, huh?” he asked, ready to give his whole life to changmin, the most precious gem in this world.</p><p> </p><p>changmin was thinking hard, out loud, and <em>quite</em> stupidly, “wait, how do I make him fall for you? changmin is—” focusing on the fact that he had broken it down and figured it out, he expected for it to be over.</p><p> </p><p>then his eyes widened when the name sink in.</p><p> </p><p>“me… changmin is… <em>me?</em>” chanhee smiled at him and stared at him, “yeah, changmin is you.” he said, too casual for it to be considered as real and true. </p><p> </p><p>“oh my god you like me??” he asked, still in daze. <em>this is too good to be true</em>. he doesn't want to believe the fact that even if roses has thorns that could hurt you, it is still as beautiful and admittedly precious. </p><p> </p><p>“yes, very much. but i’m certain that this is not like, its love.”</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>holyshityouloveme</strong>.” he said, the words sinking in and he gasped as it did, his mind getting used to the fact first before he does any action, with chanhee waiting patiently like he akways did.</p><p> </p><p>but then he recalled what chanhee said earlier, and taking all chances, he decided to tease. </p><p> </p><p>“baby, is the reward still open??” he smirked when he saw the blush on the older’s cheeks. <em>he loves me.</em> choi chanhee loves me. “y-yes, and what’s with the pet names?? disgusting!” <em>do it again, </em>is what was meant to be said. but chanhee will always be chanhee. changmin doesn't want to change it </p><p> </p><p>changmin giggled, “awe but my love, you know you like it. and for my reward...” he stared at chanhee’s eyes, and just he noticed the sparkle in it, and how loving and fond it looks. he fakes a thinking face and then smiled at him innocently,</p><p> </p><p>“how about this,”</p><p> </p><p>he said and then kissed chanhee right on the lips, chanhee gasped at this, and using this as an advantage, changmin slid his tongue inside, making chanhee moan.</p><p> </p><p>the next morning, chanhee can’t really properly stand up but he threw up a pretty flower, it was a rose, but unlike the rose that he expected to it to be, it doesn’t have thorns and the color is red.</p><p> </p><p>signifying that the hanahaki is gone, because changmin made him feel that he, too, loves him back.</p><p> </p><p>[ STARTED ; 04/26/20 ]</p><p>[ FINISHED ; 04/26/20 ] </p><p>[ EDITED ; 03/01/20 ]</p><p>[ oh, wow nyukyu made me do things like this ]</p><p>[ written last year, poster this year. ah i love life. anw hit me up on <a href="https://twitter.com/hyunjoonspurrs">twitter</a> and send questions or basically any feedbacks on my <a href="https://t.co/Xr1et0df7f?amp=1">cc</a> &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how was iiiiiiiit????? is it that cringey? sksksks im in my nyukyu phase</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>